1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing working time schedules of employees and, more particularly, to a system and method which secure required labors easily and adequately and manages working time schedules of employees.
2. Discussion of the Background
Businesses, such as shops, which have long working hours often provide temporary labors by means of part-timer workers or the like. Such temporary employees each specify working hours beforehand to make up adequate shifts, and to properly allocate labors. A person in charge who makes a final decision on the working hours for each temporary employee would organize shifts in consideration of the possible working hours of the individual employees.
Conventionally, at the time of making shifts, a person in charge decides the working hours of the individual employees by handing out to each employee a memo indicating the schedule of working hours and hearing about the desired working hours from each employee, or allowing each employee to write their desired working hours on a white board or the like.
With the conventional scheme, a person in charge spends time in making shifts due to the troublesome work of creating memos that show the schedules of working hours.
At the time of determining working hours employee by employee by hearing about the desired working hours from each employee or allowing each employee to write their desired working hours on a white board or the like, a person in charge may not fully hear, may misunderstand, or may misread the written working hours. This will result in improper shift scheduling.
Further, if an employee suddenly becomes unavailable and unable to make their scheduled working hours just before the working hours start or in a similar case, the conventional scheme requires that a person in charge would have to make several calls to other employees to adjust the working schedules and ask them to work in place of the unavailable employee.
Furthermore, hiring new personnel requires troublesome works in addition to the ordinary works, such as requesting an advertisement agency to make a want ad.